Vir'Assan Vhenan
by BeyondXtreme
Summary: Lavellan is an experienced huntress, she can navigate the most complex traps and treacherous terrains. Dragons, demons and the end of the world? No sweat. However, all the experience and knowledge in the world cannot prepare her for the path she unknowingly travels now. The huntress must tread lightly so as not to trigger the deadliest trap of them all.
1. Vir'sulevin

Another new story, what a [not] surprise. With permission I've been allowed to write on this particular idea [in terms of Lavellan's personality] with my own twist and direction added to it. Ignore the fact that in one of my other story's updates I said I would write less so life wouldn't riddle me with bullets, I think it's obvious by now that I contradict myself at a moment's notice. I'll try and keep track of all the elven words I use in the chapters. Sit, relax, and hope you enjoy this new story!

Elven Legend:

_Vir'sulevin:_ Path of certain purpose

_Ir abelas: _I'm sorry

_Da'assan:_ Little arrow

_Da'Ghi:_ Little Beast

_Aneth ara:_ Friendly greet, "my safe place"

_Da'falon:_ Little friend

_Ma serannas:_ Thank you

_Sahlin:_ Now, in this moment

* * *

The injured huntress knelt in front of her, hastily ripping off her hooded cloak and using her sharp canines to tear it into strips. _What..._ Sera desperately tried to focus, _fuck, everything hurts._ Her vision blurred and pain wracked her body when she felt something tighten around her wounds, she slumped to the ground and looked off in the distance, _piss, no arrows left..._ Her eyes scanned the battle-field, _Baldy and Beardy's down too... _Vaguely registering shouting Sera's attention was drawn back to the elf in front of her, _behind you, stupid elfy..._ Fear choked and constricted her throat, she coughed weakly, _this is it, we're done for._

Tears stung at the corners of her eyes and she felt pressure relieved from the back of her hip, she glanced down, _what is she doin'?_ The huntress took Sera's dagger from its sheath and then pulled her own hidden in the sleeve of her arm guard, she turned around to face the Terror. _Bloody idiot, run away while you still can! You can't fight with knives worth shite!_ Loud ringing echoed in her ears and she was disoriented, the battle-field blurred immensely and her eyes shuttered close, _this was all your fault. I __**hate**__ you._

* * *

Sera awoke startled and sat up, cold sweat cloaked her body and she groaned as pain shot through. _That was a dream right?_ She looked down and took shallow shaky breaths, inspecting the bandages that covered her. _Fuck!_ Hastily scrambling up and ignoring the stinging, the archer rushed out of the tent and scanned the field, _back in __camp? _One of the Inquisition scouts came up to her, "milady you don't look too good, perhaps you sh-"

The archer snapped and grabbed the scout by his collar, "where is she?!"

"W-with Scout Harding, at the lake. Ah bu-"

Sera took off running in the direction the soldier pointed at and struggled to climb the small hill, her thighs burned immensely and her chest felt like it was about to split into two. _Piss! __Did I break some ribs too?_ She dug her hands in the dirt to help hoist herself up when her legs failed, and collapsed on her knees when she finally reached the top. _Was just a little hill too,_ her eyes glanced down at the dirty bandages covering both of her arms, suddenly the battle-field and how the injured huntress stood in front of her flashed before her eyes.

With a shake of her head as she forced herself up she wobbled forward, squinting in the distance when she saw two figures at the edge of a lake. _Time to smack th__ese__ daft fuckin' tit__s__! _In her haste to get to the lake she awkwardly stepped on uneven path and yelped when pain shot through her ankle, drawing the attention of the two distant figures who then rushed towards her.

"Are you alright?" The dwarf knelt down in her view and placed her hands on her shoulders to stabilize her and inspected the bandages. "You need to rest still, or you'll open all your wounds." Scout Harding looked at the other elven woman looming over Sera, "what should we do Your Worship?"

"Oi! I can handle myself," Sera glared at Lavellan, "you fuckin' retarded tit! What the fuck were you thinkin' dragging us into that fight?! Who looks at a horde of demons and thinks its a great idea to charge at all of 'em?!" She clenched her teeth and glanced down and up the lithe elf's figure, _bloody idiot's covered in bandages too!_ "Are all Dalish elfy elves this fuckin' stupid or is it-"

"That's enough! How dare you disrespect the Herald?!" Scout Harding stared menacingly at the wounded archer and retracted her fist but was promptly stopped when Lavellan swiftly grabbed her wrist. She shook her head then silently stared at the scout as if conveying an order, the dwarf reluctantly complied and stiffly walked away.

Lavellan knelt down and softly whispered, "ir abelas, da'assan," her eyes were heavy with regret and sorrow. She spoke quietly and calmly, "allow me to carry you back to camp." Her hands were promptly slapped away by Sera and the archer pushed herself off the ground, then stood unsteadily.

"Don't get what that elfy shite means, _Your Worship_," venom laced each word, "but I can take care of myself." The irritation and aggravation escalated when Lavellan merely stared silently, "that's it? Nothing else to say? No reason why ya almost got us all killed?" She spat at the ground, "tch, figures. You elfy elves always got yer heads crammed up yer arses and can't even think straight. Wot, some stupid Dalish shite stashed behind a fuck ton o' demons?"

Anger clouded her mind as Lavellan remained quiet, she shoved the huntress back, "**say somethin' already ya arse!**" _Her fuckin' eyes are pissing me off! _"Named after a mutt, suits ya since you are one. Got your tail between your legs, Doggy?" She winced when the pain radiated in her chest and arms, she gritted her teeth and whirled around, storming off without another word.

* * *

Lavellan sighed, "it's Da'Ghi..." She strode back to the lake and dipped her feet in, basking in content as the sun shone strong and the refreshing water soothed the inner tide of battle within herself. She whistled and rose her left arm, tilting her palm downwards and watching the sky until she spotted her fellow companion. Smiling as the red-tailed hawk swooped down and perched itself on her arm guard she pet its head, "aneth ara, da'falon." The hawk squawked in excitement and scooted down the arm guard towards her, staring expectantly, "you earned it. Go on," she lifted her arm and watched as the hawk fly off, circling high above her and moving its head to locate prey. Seconds later it soared down, the steep dive allowed it to catch a rodent in its talons with ease and it dropped off near Lavellan, pecking and eating its unfortunate prey.

The huntress watched with pride and gratitude, "you've earned more than one, Horus. One for each person you've saved. Just watch your weight, yes?" The hawk squawked and as soon as it finished it's meal it decided to perch on Lavellan's arm guard once again. "Saving it for later?" Horus stared at her and she smiled, "smart move," she nuzzled her face against the side of the hawk's head and it cooed appreciatively, "ma serannas, da'falon. Without you I'd not be here sahlin." Horus stared off in the direction of the camp then back at Lavellan and she chuckled, "don't worry. I believe she will calm down with time." The hawk cooed, "yes, yes I will. I'll make it up to her, though I don't think she'll appreciate squirrel carcasses much like the way you do." Another squawk, the hawk seemed defensive and Lavellan laughed, "alright, I'll give it a try. Don't say I didn't warn you though. Let's head to camp shall we?"

She lifted her arm and the hawk soared high into the sky, circling around Lavellan and she smiled warmly, _my protector, my guardian. _Descending the hill the huntress makes her way back to camp, steeling herself for the inevitable argument that's bound to happen with her wounded companions. _Did none of them see the young child __cowering from the demons__...?_ She sighed, _Solas may be on my side, but only because I am elvhen. _Her eyes looked on ahead, determined, _all that matters to me is that the child escaped unharmed, Scout Harding should locate him soon and bring him to safety. If the price to pay is unhappy companions then so be it._

Lavellan winced at the strong burning sensations as she rotated her shoulders and stretched her neck, her back protested with its constant aching, _that is the last time I fight with double daggers __without proper training first. I wish I heeded the Keeper's advice... _Her heart faltered and she found herself terribly missing her clan, _I hope Leliana's scouts will bring back good news __from the mission__ I've sent them on._

* * *

Sera kicked over a container filled with herbs and glared at nearby Inquisition soldiers who stared at her disapprovingly, _say somethin' pricks. Dare ya._ They shook their heads and walked off, the archer decided to check on Blackwall. She opened up the tent flaps until she found who she was looking for, the disgruntled warrior rose his forearm to shield his eyes from the glaring sun.

"Yes, Sera?" His voice was hoarse, he lay stiffly on the cot and his abdomen was wrapped in multiple thick layers of gauze and bandages.

"Look like shite, don'tcha?"

The grizzled warrior chuckled before groaning in pain, "you do too."

"Screw you," Sera plopped down beside Blackwall, "what happened to you?"

"Terror slashed my gut open. Going to have some mean scars after."

"Women like bad ass, sexy scars."

"All women, or just you?"

Sera playfully punched the warrior's shoulder, "maybe just me. Yer talkin' though, you're alright then?"

"As alright as I'll ever be. Surgeon did a good job stitching it up and the Herald made a poultice to help numb and heal faster." Blackwall noted the grimace on the archer's face, "it wasn't her fault, Sera."

"Sure it was! She decided to charge without sayin' anything, the daft tit. So much for being all stealthy and careful! She shoulda known, she's an elfy elf and elfy elves always brag 'bout-"

"Sera, the demons were about to slaughter a child."

The archer immediately stopped her rant and stared confusedly at Blackwall, "wot? I didn't see no kid."

"He escaped when the Herald whistled to grab the attention of the demons."

_Fuck... Seriously?_ Sera's stomach dropped, _shite, I was such an arse to her..._ She sheepishly scratched the back of her head and groaned, "piss."

Blackwall grunted in agreement, "I take it you already chewed her out?"

"Chew, spat, and shite on."

"You should apologize to her then."

"What?! No way! Then her nose'll be high in the sky and she'll-"

"I'm sure you don't actually believe that Sera," the warrior chuckled, "you know she's different."

"Ooohhh," Sera wiggled her eyebrows and mischief shone in her eyes, "you wanna squeeze up to her, don'tcha?"

"Maker, no, Sera!" Blackwall coughed, "not her, anyways."

_Wot? Who then?_ Sera mused for a couple seconds until she smacked the warrior's shoulder, "holy shite! Cass?!" The grizzled man groaned and shielded his eyes with his hand.

"**No**. Just give up, Sera."

"Next time we go for drinks, yer tellin' me," the archer stood up and stretched her arms above her head, wincing immediately when pain shot though, "**piss!** Forgot... Anyways, later gramps!"

Sera grinned as she heard the faint protests and groans after she exited the tent and looked around, _fuck, what do I do now? Bored already and there's nothin' to do here._

"Sera."

Her nerves flared at the recognition of the voice and she turned her head, glaring menacingly at Lavellan, "right. Let's get this over with. What d'ya want?" _Wanna punch her still!_ _"...the demons were about to slaughter a child."_ Her eyes softened and she looked guiltily at the huntress, _piss, almost forgot._

"May we talk in private?" Lavellan gestured behind her and turned around, walking towards the thickly forested area. Sera followed closely behind, her eyes skittering left and right every time her ears picked up sounds behind the bushes, _fuckin' creepy. Somethin's gonna jump out at us._ She was on edge the entire time and it didn't help that the huntress remained silent, _we got no weapons either... What's this daft tit thinking?_ Soon the path opened up to a secluded pond and Lavellan waded in until the water was up to her knees, she turned around and held her hand out, smiling. _Nope, not happening._

The archer crossed her arms, "elfy elf ain't my style."

"Must one be Dalish or an 'elfy elf' in order to enjoy cool, refreshing water?"

_No..._ Sera shook her head, _she's got a point, but if I tell her then her head'll be full o' it!_ She cautiously walked forward and inspected the water, "nothing's gon' eat me right?"

Lavellan laughed, "Creators!" The huntress missed Sera's irritated eye-twitch, "no. I wouldn't purposefully put you in harm's way, Sera."

"Did already." The huntress looked down sorrowfully, _aw piss I forgot again. It wasn't her fault..._ Sera chewed on her lip then groaned, her shoulders reluctantly sinking, "look, gramps already told me what happened. You better find that kid though, I need to smack him for bein' a tit, gettin' us all almost killed for that." She hesitantly dipped into the water then took Lavellan's offered hand, "s'pose this feels nice too," she mumbled. She glanced up at the huntress, "oi! Wipe that stupid smile off your face! I know what yer thinkin'!"

"Pray tell, I'm curious to know what it is you think is on my mind."

"Yer happy that I'm doin' elfy stuff with you, and I bet ya think I'm gonna be all elfy elf like you too. Not happening!"

Lavellan's smile grew and she chuckled, "that isn't even close to what I was actually thinking."

_Huh?_ "Then what was it?" Before Sera could react to the mischievous glint in the huntress's eyes she found herself thrown into the deeper end of the pond. Her wounds stung and she swam up to the surface of the water, smoothing her hair out of her face and scanning the area. "What the shite!" _Where is she?!_ "Don't think you're gettin' away!" She felt something wrap around her ankle and she yelped, frantically kicking away and swimming back to the shallow end. Seconds later she heard rich laughter behind her and she whirled around, _this daft tit is so going to get it! _"Oi, it wasn't that funny," she grunted then glanced at her bandages, _stings but at least it ain't bleeding so much._

"Yes it was," Lavellan dove down and sprang back up in front of Sera, _holy fuck she's fast!_ The huntress smoothed her sun-kissed hair back and out of her eyes then shook her head to get rid of the water.

"Stop it ya daft tit!" Sera hardly noticed her mouth hanging slightly open at the appearance of the huntress's wild wavy hair, _pretty..._ She shook her head furiously in denial, _what am I thinkin'?! She's a fuckin' elf!_

Lavellan smiled warmly and extended her hand, "I promise I won't do that again. Care to swim around with me?"

"Yeah right, you are **so** waiting to do that again, I can see it in your eyes! I'm on to ya, _Lady Herald_. Everybody thinks you're all nice and serious but I know better!"

"I allow you to know better."

Sera tilted her head in confusion, "what? Don't get ya," she grabbed Lavellan's hand then stepped closer, inches away from the huntress's face. She grinned when Lavellan didn't falter, _bold, _then quickly shoved the elf back by her shoulders, laughing at the surprised look when the huntress toppled back into the deep water. "How's that for revenge!" Her eyes wandered appreciatively, drinking in the sight of the golden-brown tan and the way the drenched clothes clung to Lavellan's form as she swam and stood back up. _Shite, for such an elfy elf she sure is- what am I thinkin'?!_ She groaned in frustration and dove forward, tackling the huntress back into the water.

Lavellan laughed wholeheartedly when they sprang back to the surface, "make up your mind, in or out, Sera?"

The archer grinned, "**in**, _Lady Herald. _I prefer my women soaked to the core," she chuckled huskily, "get it?" Lavellan tilted her head in confusion, _aw piss she definitely doesn't get it. Wasted. _"Hey, been wondering 'bout something Herald." They waded around each other in small circles.

"Yes?"

"Why d'ya always wear that hooded cloak stuff?"

"Ah..." The huntress smiled sadly at Sera, "most people don't take kindly to the 'Herald' being a Dalish elf. The cloak serves two purposes, one-which I've always worn it because of this reason-is because it camouflages me very well when I'm hunting. You can probably imagine the difficulty my hair makes when animals can see me clear as day even during the night." Sera looked lost but nodded as if she understood, Lavellan smiled at the woman's sincere effort. "Two, it helps hide my ears. That's the first thing Shemlen notice and... Point out immediately."

"You mean insult." _The heck's Shemlen mean? Don't get her fancy-tit words._

"Yes."

"Know whatcha mean," Sera swam straight towards Lavellan, "always get smack for this shite. What's it matter what our ears look like? Don't make sense to me. Just as much a person as anyone else."

"I agree, but unfortunately that's not how the rest of Thedas sees it."

"Wait, wait, wait. You _agree_? Dalish elfy elf agrees 'bout us being normal people?"

"Is that really a surprise? Not all of us treat others as though they are beneath us."

"S'what you Dalish do, innit?"

Lavellan chuckled, "news to me, then. In time, I believe you may become disappointed when you find out all that you thought you knew of the Dalish has been false."

"Right back atcha!" Sera splashed the huntress and grinned at the competitive spirit that shone brightly in Lavellan's eyes, it was then she noticed the dull ache between her thighs and decided to act on this instinct. "C'mon, _Your Worship_, let's have some fuuuun. F-U-N. Hehehehe, F-U...N me! Get it?" _Aw piss she looks lost again. She never heard of sex or somethin'?_ "Y'know. Frigging?" _Still lost._ "Screwing?" _Is she serious?!_ "Fucking...?" She groaned exasperatedly when the huntress still retained her confused look, "sex, ya daft twat!" _Don't even wanna do it anymore!_

"Sex?"

"Y'knooooow, the thing two naked people do, yeah? Well, usually two. Sometimes more. In bed? Tossin' in the sheets? Well doubt you had sheets, but-"

Realization dawned on Lavellan, "mating?"

"Wot? Yeah, sure, whatever. Ain't that what animals do though?" The huntress looked at Sera hesitantly and glanced away, she chewed her lip as if unsure on something. _Oh, right. _"Lemme guess, I'm not elfy enough for you?" She spat bitterly and whirled around, swimming away, "shoulda known, here I thought you were different."

"Wait what? Sera that's not-"

"Not true?" Sera laughed bitterly, "yer easier to see through than ya think. Wasn't that I'd be disappointed that yer Dalish shite's 'false', _Your Worship_. It's how much it's fuckin' true that sucks the most." The archer bit down the urge to yelp as her muscles protested when she climbed onto the ledge and out of the pond, _she's just like the rest of them. Stupid to think otherwise._ Resisting the feeling to look back, Sera pressed on, determined to navigate out of the forested area and back to camp by herself. _Don't need her, and I'll prove it too!_

* * *

Lavellan climbed out of the pond and sat against the ledge, the memories playing on rewind as she pondered on Sera's reaction. A familiar call echoed in the forest and the huntress rose her left arm, her hawk companion swooped in and perched on her arm guard. She sighed, "what just happened? I don't understand her." Horus stared at her as if trying to say 'I told you so'. "Yes, yes, I know now da'falon. Perhaps I should have tried offering squirrel carcass after all... Maybe she was hungry?" Her stomach growled, "I know I am. All that swimming's taken everything out of me." The hawk cooed and she pet his head affectionately, "that's okay. There should be left over rations in camp. You need to save your energy as well."

She kicked her feet in the water and smiled as Horus squawked, "still don't like water, do you? We do need to wash you sometime, your stench scares the prey away." The hawk immediately soared to the branch above her and she laughed, "it's not as bad as it looks! Look, I'm drenched and still alive." Horus tilted his head left and right to gesture he was shaking his head and he flew off immediately to escape. Lavellan whistled and reached into her satchel, pulling out a piece of the rodent Horus hunted earlier. She extended her arm and hovered it inches above the water, smirking as she heard the irritated bird protest.

"Do what I do, Horus. Throw caution to the wind and dive in!" She threw the piece in the air and within seconds the hawk dove down, skillfully catching the leftover carcass in it's talons and flying away. Lavellan smiled at the sight then looked off in the direction Sera took earlier, _yes that's right... There's only one thing I can do right now. _She stood up and started walking, _dive in._


	2. Vir'dirth

I forgot to mention that this is my intended interpretation of the elven words for some that have multiple meanings (like the chapter titles).

Elven Legend:

_Vir'dirth: _Path of secrets

_Da'assan: _Little arrow

_Ma Vhenan:_ My heart

* * *

"Piss, bitch, shite, nug-humpin', rabbit fuckin' arsehole!" In blind rage Sera kicked a tree and yelped, muttering more curses as she held on to the tree for support. "S'pose you think I should be elfy elf and 'pologize to you?" The question was directed at the tree, and though Sera hadn't expected it to answer back she lightly kicked it again for good measure, "well too bad!" She scanned the forested area, "shite..." She muttered, "how long have I been wanderin'? Doggy made this look so easy..." The skittering in the bushes didn't affect her anymore, she figured it was either small rodents and if it was something larger well... _I'll be fucked no matter what I do._ Her legs ached and protested, _tired..._ A loud growl erupted from her stomach, "ugh, this sucks."

Lavellan's expression was firmly etched into her mind, _it was just coz she doesn't wanna lay with a city elf, right? Her face said so!_ She gritted her teeth, _she woulda been honest then right? Dalish arseholes don't give a shite 'bout us 'city elves'... _She chuckled to herself, "mating, tch. Such a weirdo, Doggy." Images of the sun-kissed Dalish flooded her and she couldn't shake off the pent up sexual frustration, _no way. Just coz she's pretty don't mean I'm gon' lay with her. The fuck was I thinkin'? Stupid. She don't even know what sex is! Mating, _she scoffed, _bet she got weird rituals and stuff. _

Rustling in the nearby bushes made Sera jump and she pressed her back to the tree, "piss off, whatever you are! Don't fuckin' come near me! I'll stuff ya with arrows!" The rustling grew louder and Sera's body was petrified with fear, she couldn't force herself to run. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ A timber wolf stalked out and gazed intensely at her, as if sizing her up. Her head snapped up above her when squawks rang out, _what the fuck?!_ The red-tailed hawk swooped down and perched on the ground in front of the wolf, _isn't that Doggy's bird?_ _Is it seriously trying to take on a fuckin' wolf?! It's just as stupid as Doggy!_

The wolf circled the two before it bowed its head and the hawk perched itself between it's shoulder blades, "what the fuck?! You traitor!" Sera pressed herself tightly into the tree and squeezed her eyes shut, _fuck, fuck, I can't move!_ She chewed on her lip, _help me..._ The huntress flashed within her mind and anger gnawed on her nerves, _don't need her, don't need her at all! Stupid elfy elf!_ She felt something soft nudge at her hand and she hesitantly opened one eye, _what the..._

The timber wolf was rubbing its face along the back of her hand and growling in frustration. She gingerly lifted her palm from the tree and held it out, and the wolf smoothed it's cheek along her hand. "Okay, this is really fucking weird." She looked at the hawk, "the fuck did ya do to the wolf?" _This wolf belong to Doggy too or somethin'?_ Horus soared to the branch above them as the wolf rolled on its back, barking expectantly and kicking its legs.

"Al...right..." Sera hesitantly knelt down and scratched the wolf's belly who whined appreciatively and gently closed its mouth around the archer's hand, "oi! Don't bite me, mutt! I'm givin' you a free massage here!" The wolf looked curiously at her upside-down and slackened its gentle hold, then kicked its legs out again, "okay, okay jeez. Demanding." Sera couldn't help but laugh giddily as the wolf rolled side to side, barking happily at its free massage. She wove her fingers through it's spotted fur, _she's real pretty..._ The timber wolf was covered in an assortment of colors, brown, black, white, gold and orange, but it's most prominent feature was it's yellow eyes that shone brighter than the sun.

_Wait,_ Sera shook her head, _I ain't an elfy elf!_ She stood up abruptly and the wolf whined at the loss of her touch, "shoo, shoo. I don't do elfy stuff!" She crossed her arms and looked off, determined to ignore the wolf that would try and get in her field of vision. Her heart constricted when the wolf howled sadly and she glared irritatedly, "oi! Don't guilt trip me either! Pay me if you want a massage!" She extended her hand out and the wolf tilted its head, confused. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Talking to trees and mutts. It's all Doggy's fuckin' fault! _She stared at the wolf then knelt down, _wait a sec..._ Her hand smoothed along the back of its cheek, "hey, you got a scar here. What happened?"

A familiar raspy chuckle rang out behind her, "I see you've met Ophois."

Sera stood up and whirled around, her heart beating frantically as her eyes honed in to the source of accent. Her anger flared and her eyes narrowed at the sight of Lavellan, "the heck are you doin' here?"

"Looking for you. I was worried that you might have gotten lost," she knelt down as the wolf rushed over to her and instantly rolled on its back, expectantly waiting for a belly rub. _How'd she find me so easily?_

"Tch, I ain't lost. You spoil that mutt too much, y'know." The corner of Sera's lips quirked in a soft smile, _elfy __or__ not, this is kinda cute to watch..._

Lavellan chuckled, "she saved us in that last battle, don't you think she deserves it?"

Sera crossed her arms and her eyebrow rose in confusion, "she did?"

"Ah, with Horus's help as well of course. Horus alerted the nearby scouts and Ophois rushed in as soon as she saw me fighting alone, it's a good thing she's been nearby." _Huh. Never knew that._

"Why aren't they always with us?"

The huntress smiled as she patted the wolf's belly, "they have lives of their own, I do not believe they are bound in service to me. I'm lucky that they tend to stay nearby me though," her eyes softened as the wolf whined and nudged its head into her palm, "they like to stalk me. Isn't that right?" The hawk squawked in agreement and Ophois gently bit on Lavellan's hand.

"Oi! Don't bite her either mutt!"

Lavellan looked at the archer, confused. "Oh, no she means no harm. When she gently holds on to your hand or nips lightly it's a love bite. It's a good thing," she smiled at Sera, "'either' hmm? Did she try the same with you?"

"Yeah..." The information processed slowly, "wait wot? Love bite? The mutt likes me?"

"You seem surprised."

"Well yeah, ain't an elfy elf."

Lavellan sighed, "you've made that point abundantly clear. Must one be Dalish or 'elfy' to have a natural affinity with animals? In fact, many in my clan didn't and..." Her eyes looked at the wolf sorrowfully, "unfortunately they don't like wolves. Ophois has always been my secret," she hesitantly glanced up at Sera, "one I hope you'll keep?"

"Huh? Yeah sure, whatever. Don't really matter to me," Sera walked over to them and sat on the ground then spread her legs out, leaning forward and furiously rubbing the wolf's belly. She laughed when the wolf barked and kicked its legs out happily, "only if I get to play with her. Otherwise no deal."

The huntress smiled warmly, "of course, did you really need to ask?"

"Not really. So, got any more pets hidin' in your breeches?" Sera snickered, _that could be taken wrong now that I think 'bout it._

Lavellan looked at her confused, "I don't hide them in my br-"

The archer groaned exasperatedly, "didn't mean it literally ya daft tit. I mean d'ya have any more like the bird and mutt?"

"Oh, no. Only these two. I've made many friends but these two are the closest who stick with me." The huntress sat down and observed as Sera played with the wolf, "you know, I don't know why but for some reason you're the only person I've ever been I'm comfortable with." _Somethin' about that tone of hers is... what is it?_

Sera stopped and looked up, "it coz I got pointy ears like you? More to me than the ears, Doggy."

"I know that," Lavellan clasped her hand over Sera's and looked at her seriously in the eye, "I meant... Well. It's no secret I'm not socially adept and have trouble interacting or understanding people. I've lived in forests all my life and my friends are animals, I even hardly got along with anybody in my clan. You and I, we're the opposite and-"

"And what? Think you're better?"

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say. I was wondering why I'm so comfortable with you specifically. I don't feel nervous talking to you like I do with others. You hate me yet..." Her eyes reflected her resolve, "I like you. Really, really, like you."

_Yeah... She's always silent with others. Creepy..._ Sera shrugged, "don't hate ya, Lady Herald. Hate elfy things, but I know now that yer not like them snotty Dalish. You're alright, yeah?" _Ah to hell with it, I might as well admit it too._ She grinned, "I really like ya too." The archer glanced at the wolf and hawk, _right. Awkward. They understand don't they?_ The wolf whined and nudged Sera's hands, and she automatically started massaging again without a single thought. She held Lavellan's gaze, both of them silent and trying to figure out what the other is thinking. _Opposites huh? That's too friggin' true. _

"_...you know, I don't know why but for some reason you're the only person I've ever been I'm comfortable with." _Sera looked down at the content wolf and mumbled, "I feel the same..."

"Sorry, I missed that. What did you say?"

The archer shook her head and grinned, "nah, don't worry 'bout it!" She jumped up and winced at the pain that radiated in her body, _shite, forgot._ She carefully stretched her limbs, "c'mon, I'm hungry. Let's head back to camp and get some food, yeah?" _Where the hell do we go now though?_

Lavellan stood up, "agreed." The hawk squawked and she chuckled, "no, Horus. No squirrels."

"How d'ya know what its sayin'? Just sounds like a screech, like its pissed."

"Years of hunting together will do that. Much like how I've learned your emotions based on how your eyes shine."

Sera crossed her arms and grinned, "that so? Alright then, try and figure this one out." The archer closed her eyes and summoned naughty fantasies to her mind, _there's no way she can tell. She don't even know what the fuck sex means!_ Images of Lavellan naked and on top of her flooded her mind and she shook her head, _shite why's she the first one that pops in my head?!_ The wild mussed hair and sun-kissed skin as the huntress grinned wolfishly sent sparks flying straight to the pit of her stomach and Sera opened her eyes, desperately wanting to shake the fantasy out of her head. _Friggin'-_ she found herself pinned to the tree behind her and yelped, "ow! What the hell!" The coil of heat intensified as she stared back at the feral eyes, _holy fuck, seriously?!_

Lavellan smirked, her face inches away from the archer, "I believe I've figured it out," her voice a rough timbre as she chuckled lowly. She stared at her other companions and with a gesture of her head they scattered immediately, she turned her attention back to Sera. "Da'assan, care to play?" The huntress leaned in and gently trailed her tongue along Sera's collarbone to her ear, "I must warn you. When I mate, I mate for life."

Sera pushed the huntress away, "wait, what? So if we frig then..." _How the hell can she decide that so easily?! What the fuck is going on?_

"You belong to me forever as my mate. Earlier at the pond, this is why I hesitated," her hand traced lazy circles underneath Sera's shirt, "sooner or later you **will** be mine. However it is not something I wanted to force upon you. It takes two to make the choice, yes?" Lavellan dipped down and lightly bit the city elf's shoulder then chuckled, "love bite."

Sera groaned, _f-fuck... This feels good, _lust clouded her mind, _don't wanna be tied down..._ She gasped when sharp canines pierced her shoulder and her mouth parted in a silent scream, _fuck!_ Rustling behind the bushes alerted them and Lavellan retracted her canines none too gently, glaring at the source of the sound. "Who's there?" She demanded, then signalled Sera to stay quiet. _Not like I fuckin' can!_ The archer rubbed her thighs together furiously, _fuckin'..._ She gritted her teeth,_ never been this __fuckin' __turned on __before__ and my shoulder fuckin' stings!_ She covered her mouth with her hand in a desperate effort not to make noise as the huntress stalked towards the bushes. As Lavellan investigated Sera eventually came down from her high and conscious thought returned to her, _mate for life? Fuck that. Not worth even the best sex in the world._

She eyed the huntress skeptically as she made her way back, _how would she even know if I frigged someone else anyways? Doubt she would, _the ache between her thighs was still strong and hard to ignore, _but if she does all this without even touchin' me..._ She couldn't help but be eagerly curious about what the wild huntress was like in bed. _I wouldn't ever need anyone else anyways. I don't share, neither does she, that's good innit? _She groaned in frustration and raked her hand through her hair, _never been so fuckin' hard deciding something! I either do it or don't! Okay eenie meanie minie mo, catch the- _Lavellan pressed tightly into Sera's body and kissed her passionately, _fuck it!_ She pushed the huntress away and breathed heavily, "mate for life, yeah? That's the decision?"

The huntress's eyes were dilated with feral lust, "yes," she growled.

_Too fucking hot._ "On one condition."

"Anything, ma vhenan."

"You better fuck me for life, too. 'Mate' me every day."

Lavellan grinned wolfishly, _fuck, exactly like the fucking fantasy, _and tugged on Sera's bottom lip. Her raspy chuckles filled the silence in the air, "of course... Did you really need to ask?"

"Not really." Sera yelped when the huntress's hands accidentally pressed too hard on her ribs, "shite! That fuckin' stings!" Lavellan pulled away immediately, concern etched in her eyes as she watched her, "piss..." The archer inhaled sharply and both waited for the pain to settle, "ugh, that sucked."

Lavellan stepped back, "perhaps we should wait."

"What? No! Fu-" The huntress silenced her with a brief kiss and parted, smiling.

"There's no rush, ma vhenan, now that I know you are willing to offer yourself to me. I promise," her eyes danced with a predatory glint, "I'll make it the best day of your life, every day. You won't regret it. Regardless we still can't right now because I must make proper preparations first." The huntress weaved her fingers through Sera's and gently tugged on her, guiding her silently through the forest.

"But...!" Sera whined and resigned to her hopeless fate, she had no strength anyways. She couldn't shake off the gut feeling trying to warn her either, _preparations? So there are weird rituals?_ Her stomach growled and roared, and Lavellan smiled back at her, _pretty smile. So innocent looking,_ she grinned back at the huntress, _minutes ago you were the opposite, like a fuckin' animal. _The ache between her thighs intensified, _fucking hot. Who woulda known the touched Herald was secretly a kinky freaky beast? _Sera's proud grin grew wider, _"I allow you to know better."_

Lavellan slowed down and looked at the archer, "all of that just happened there..." Sera tilted her head, _uh oh, this doesn't look good. _Anxiety snuck up on her, _is she regretting it? _"It's always been my secret," amusement danced in the huntress's eyes, "one I hope you'll keep?" Sera laughed, _this daft tit!_

"Yeah sure, whatever," she couldn't stop giddy grin, "don't really matter to me. Only if I get to play with you. Otherwise no deal." Lavellan smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. _Daft tit, you dunno you're keepin' my secret too. My secret's you._


	3. Vir'era

Elven Legend:

_Vir'era: _Path of dreams

_[Ma] Falon: _[My] Friend

_Ir abelas: _I'm sorry

_Ma vhenan:_ My heart

_Lethallan: _Reference for one who is familiar with another, female. Lethallin is used for males.

_Ma serannas: _Thank you

_Da'assan:_ Little arrow

* * *

"Ugh..." Sera rolled over on her other side then hissed as pain radiated up her shoulder, "fuck!" She sat up and clutched her arm then examined her surroundings, "where am I?" _The tent? When did I get here?_ She stood up and stepped out, _what the fuck?_ She peered inside Blackwall's tent until one of the Inquisition soldiers came to her.

"Milady, you don't look-"

_Again?_ "I'm fine. Where's the Herald?"

"Ah, by the lake with Scout Harding."

_What the fuck's going on?_ She nodded and set up walking as quickly as her sore body allowed her. _Everything looks the same, Blackwall laid the exact same as... Is this a dream then?_ She struggled up the hill but was careful to where she stepped this time, Lavellan noticed her and calmly came towards her with Scout Harding.

"Are you alright? You need res-"

"Okay this is way too fucking weird..." Sera scratched the back of her head then looked behind her at the camp below, _what the fuck is going on?_

Harding and Lavellan exchanged confused glances until the huntress quietly dismissed the scout. She observed Sera and placed her hand on her shoulder, "...what is wrong falon?" The archer visibly tensed under her touch.

_Her hand even feels like..._ Sera stared back at Da'Ghi, "am I dreaming right now?" Lavellan eyed her skeptically, "I need to know I ain't goin' crazy! Everything leading up 'til ya sent shorty away has happened exactly how... Ugh," she gripped her forehead as a headache came on, "I can't tell if that was the dream or if this is the dream... This shite is makin' my head hurt!" She felt herself gently guided to the small lake, _oh right almost forgot!_ "Where's your wolf?"

"What wolf?"

"Don't be daft, ya got a wolf right? And a bird."

"Well, yes..." Lavellan dipped her feet in the lake and turned around, _her eyes, she's gon' drag me in ain't she?_ "Horus, my hawk. But no wolf. And to answer your previous question," the huntress extended her hand, "you aren't dreaming right now." She smiled as Sera eyed her suspiciously then cautiously took her hand. "Don't worry, you're safe." Sera could have **sworn** she heard the huntress mutter 'I won't again' under her breath, but her lips didn't move. _Okay, now I know I'm trippin'._

"Did I hit my head?" Lavellan hummed thoughtfully and stepped right up to the archer then wove her fingers in her blonde hair, inspecting for injuries. She looked completely focused on the task and didn't at all notice how tense Sera was or the heated look she received. "H-hey... Ask before ya up and put yer hands on someone, weirdo!" She slapped Da'Ghi's hands away and stepped back, she accidentally tripped on a rock in the lake and went crashing down. Lavellan quickly swooped in behind her and took the brunt of the impact, grunting at the jagged objects pressing into her and the sting of the water seeping through her bandages.

"Are you alright?"

Sera groaned as she sat up and the pits of her stomach stirred, _fuck, fuck..._ She looked down at Lavellan's hands that cupped her breasts, _she's doin' this to me on purpose, has to._ She didn't have it in her to move the hands away and felt the huntress lean forward and into her, _that thin fuckin' cloth...!_ With the water now thoroughly soaking both of their clothes, Sera was able to feel the huntress's breasts firmly pressed against her back and the hot breath hitting her ear, it was torture and bliss at the same time.

Lavellan's wolfish grin and the way she was pinned against the tree flashed in her mind and in all due haste she pushed off the huntress's thighs then stood abruptly, "yeah! I'm fine! Totally fine," she turned around and sheepishly scratched the back of her hand before offering to help the confused Dalish elf up. "Sorry 'bout that," her eyes wandered down the poor excuse for clothing clinging to Lavellan and her mouth hung slightly open, _she's so fuckin'-_ She shook her head, "thanks for breakin' my fall."

"It's not a problem," Da'Ghi smiled warmly at the archer, "we're lucky we're in the shallow end," her eyes scanned to Sera's bandages and then to her own, "we need new dressings or else our wounds will become infected." Lavellan climbed up the ledge and turned around, offering her hand and stabilizing her other hand around Sera's waist as the archer climbed out. Regret filled her and she let go of the archer immediately, "ah, ir abelas..." Sera turned around, her eyebrows rose in confusion, "I forgot to ask for your permission before I put my hands on you."

The archer laughed and waved her hand dismissively, "I did take your offer this time Doggy, don't sweat it. I'll let it slip this time just coz it's you."

"And because you really like me...?" Lavellan hesitantly whispered and Sera immediately stopped in her tracks then looked back at the huntress, _okay seriously, what the fuck is going on? That can't just be coincidence, right?_

Sera raked her hand through her hair, "don't like the Dalish or elfy elves," she saw Lavellan visibly deflate, her shoulders sunk and her eyes glued to the ground, "but yer different from them," she clasped her hands behind her and started making way for camp. "Ah," she twisted her upper body around, "just so y'know Doggy, there's more to me than-"

"The ears. I know, you've already told me" Lavellan smiled before the look on her face was replaced with something different, her eyes changed immediately and she hastily walked towards the stunned archer. _That was in the dream though! I don't understand this anymore!_ Before she could react, she felt a small prick in her neck and blacked out.

* * *

Tiny lean arms wrapped tightly around Sera's waist, hot breaths hit her neck and something soft was pressed right into her back as if it were trying to merge with her. She was confused and tried to move but found she couldn't, _what the piss? Did I drink last night and hook up with a wench?_ She turned her head to look behind her and her eyes widened in both shock and confusion, she sat straight up, "what the fuck?!"

Lavellan blearily wiped her eyes yet made no attempt to sit up with the archer, she tiredly smiled and mumbled, "ma vhenan... Come back to bed."

"Ma vhenan?" _The fuck's that mean?!_ _Sounds familiar..._ Sera shook her head, "the fuck ya here for?"

"Sleep..."

_No way I'd sleep with a Dalish elf, 'specially her!_ "Ya daft? Would never happen. Elfy elves and kissin' bows and dirt ain't my thing, _Your Worship_," she seethed. She ripped off the pelts and tried to get up but was forcefully yanked on the bed and found herself on her back, with Lavellan straddling her. All she could see was bright yellow eyes peering back at her, "piss off arse! Stupid elf!"

Da'Ghi grinned, "admit it. I know you like me."

"I'd rather fuck demons!" _She's always fuckin' quiet, no way she'd ever say shite like this. This one of those opposite in bed types?! _She struggled against Lavellan's hold, _when was she this strong?! _Something in the back of her mind kept nagging her that there was something wrong, _I fuckin' know that! She won't piss the fuck off!_

"Why are you always denying what you feel? Why do you hide behind the walls caging your heart? Allow me to set you free." Lavellan leaned in close, her breath teasing Sera's lips, "I won't mock you. Is that what you're afraid of? That you'll feel infer-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Get the fuck off! This ain't funny anymore!" Sera slammed her fists in the huntress's chest before trying to push her off, tears stung at the corner of her eyes as the frustration rapidly mounted within her, "I fucking hate you! I hate you 100 times, I hate you, I ha-"

Lavellan circled her arms around the lithe archer and brought her up, hugging her tightly and whispering in her ear, "but I love you, ma vhenan." Sera froze instantly and subconsciously her arms trailed up and hugged the huntress back. She realized what she was doing and attempted to push her off, infuriated that Lavellan didn't budge.

"Let go!"

"No. Why won't you just admit it, Sera?"

"Shut up! I hate you!"

"You and I both know that's not true."

"Shut it, your face looks like an arse! Your breath stinks like halla-shite! Let the fuck go!"

Lavellan smirked and leaned into the crook of Sera's neck, tentatively licking her skin. The archer bit back a moan but she subconsciously bucked her hips, admitting to the huntress exactly how she felt. _Fuck, this doesn't feel good, this doesn't feel good at all, this is-_ "_fuck_," she breathed when she felt teeth scrape along her pulse point. _Since when was she this forward and bold? She's always been clueless and quiet!_ Sera caved in to the touches and licks that made her skin feel like it was on fire, _something's wrong, this can't be her._ A low moan erupted from her throat when she felt a hand ghost along her stomach, _this feels so fucking good though..._

The huntress chuckled huskily and pulled back briefly, staring intensely in Sera's half-lidded eyes and then down at her parted lips. _She's not actually goin-_ Lavellan dove in and captured her lips, rough and feral, nothing about it held even the slightest bit of feeling, it was pure animalistic lust. _Fuck, fuck,_ Sera attempted to push the Dalish woman away again, _I hate her, stupid elfy elf, there's no way I'd..._ She stared into Da'Ghi's bright yellow eyes, _and they're fuckin' freaky and-_ Lavellan tenderly kissed her this time, _and she sucks at kissing too! Yeah! Plenty of reasons to hate this friggin' frolicking elfy tit! _The hand trailed higher and knead her breast, Sera snapped out of her reverie and with one last burst of energy successfully pushed Lavellan off her. "I said **let go**," she seethed, "don't y-" she gripped her head as white-hot pain tore through, "fuck!" She blacked out again.

* * *

Da'Ghi quietly sat beside Sera's side, occasionally wiping the sweat on her forehead all the way to her collar bones, never daring to go any lower. Her eyes etched with concern, observed and assessed the archer's condition constantly, wary for any additional symptoms. _She's had a fever for two days..._ Her worried gaze lingered until it trailed down to Sera's bandaged shoulder, _I know my antidote did the trick, her system should be flushed from the demon's poison, but still..._ She dipped the cloth in the luke-warm water then twisted it to wring the water out and wiped Sera down again, _she's sweating profusely, mumbles incoherently from time to time, and shivers when I touch her directly._

Sparing a glance at her tome holding all manner of alchemical recipes and descriptions she sighed, _she'll be fine, everybody recovers at their own time. _The tent flaps opened behind her and she smiled warmly, silently welcoming Solas with a bow of her head. He knelt down on the opposite side and inspected Sera, hands hovering over her and emanating a soft glow, proceeding with his treatment for the day. Her throat parched and raw, "how long?"

Solas shook his head, "should be awake by the end of today. That's the hope, anyways. Her body is cured of any ailments thanks to your concoction and my healing," he sighed frustratedly, "I don't understand why it's taking her this long to wake up." He bowed his head apologetically, "Ir abelas lethallan. I'll leave you your privacy, if you need anything else at all you need only ask."

"Ma serannas, Solas." Her eyes softened at Sera's peaceful face and she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. _I know you dislike the Dalish but..._ Her hand gently wiped the drool trickling down the archer's mouth, _I wish you would give me a chance. Understand me, as I have done for you._ She knew for a fact that as soon as Sera awoke there would be curses to the high heavens and objects tossed around, she made it abundantly clear as day that she hated anything remotely considered 'elfy'. Enjoy walking outside? Must be elfy. Enjoy fresh air? Must be elfy. Even inspecting her bow to make sure it was still working the way it ought to was considered 'elfy', and it was the most foolish mistake Lavellan had ever made when she pointed out Sera inspects her bow as well. The archer promptly snapped hers in half and threw it to the ground then stomped on it, saying it was nothing but a piece of wood and mocked Da'Ghi when the huntress became obviously irritated with such disrespect.

Lavellan's quiet gaze studied Sera's features, _I wonder, would you still behave the same if I were not an elf? If I had not been a constant reminder to the traumatic past you have been forced to live through? _Her tired eyes shuttered close and she found her body swaying forward, she decided to lay beside the archer before accidentally falling on her and risk provoking her injuries. She laid on her back and briefly glanced at Sera before folding her hands behind her head and closing her eyes, drifting peacefully as her thoughts ebbed and flowed. _Why do you mean so much to me, Da'assan? Something about you is enigmatic, draws me to you. _She smiled sloppily, _perhaps it's your carefree nature. I have never known another who has lived so freely, perhaps one day I shall introduce you to ma falon. _Darkness swept her consciousness as she slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sera awoke startled and sat up immediately, clutching her head when it radiated pain. "Fuck..." She looked around and saw Lavellan sleeping peacefully to her side, "why does this feel familiar?" She had absolutely no recollection of her dreams and she reached out, gently pushing the huntress's shoulder, "hey, wake up ya daft tit. The heck are you sleepin' here for?" Shamelessly taking in the sight before her, Sera licks her lips and lets her eyes wander up and down the glorious sleeping form that may as well have been naked. _Can ya even call that clothing?_ She grinned as her hand hovered over the side buckles that held the thin strips of fabric together and immediately retracted her hand, _what am I thinkin'?_

An image of Lavellan straddling her entered her mind and she promptly forced it out, _what the fuck?!_ Next, the huntress grinned as her hand snaked up Sera's shirt, and the archer abruptly stood up then walked out the tent before her fraying nerves got the best of her. Her heart beat erratically, _never had a thing for her, what the fuck's wrong with me?!_ She glanced behind her, _she's a fuckin' Dalish!_ _Besides, she'd never lay with a 'city elf', she'd rather be dead than that I bet._ Her temper flared and she clenched her fists, gritting her teeth as the sore reminders of how much her body ached filtered in all at once. She looked around the camp and found only a couple of soldiers standing guard, then glanced up at the night sky filled with a sea of stars. She took one large gulp of air then released slowly, watching her breath steadily puff out in the cold atmosphere.

"Ah, there you are," Lavellan sleepily mumbled and Sera's head whipped back, _whoa,_ she snickered, _she looks like shite when she wakes up._ The huntress's hair was an even bigger tangled mess than usual, _as if that were even possible, damn..._ She felt her mouth running dry and she couldn't help but take in the Dalish elf before her then shook her head furiously.

"Woke up a few minutes ago, wanted some air."

"I see..." Da'Ghi hesitantly walked up to Sera's side, "how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, actually. Sleep was nice," she glanced to the side and noted the huntress's worried look, "I'm alright, but how 'bout you? Ya look like ya just got slapped by a bear."

Lavellan chuckled, "I'm doing better now, thank you for asking," she gazed at the archer's arms and noticed the trail of goosebumps, "it's cold out here. Would you like to head back into the tent?"

"Huh?" Sera looked down then shivered, "oh, woops. Yeah, could catch some extra Z's too." Something about the entire situation felt off as she made way back inside the tent and laid down on the pelts, the way Lavellan stared at her stirred something within her. "Yer tired too, ain'tcha?" She rolled on her good side then patted the pelts behind her, "go on, I won't bite. You better not either."

"Are you sure?"

"Wot? Yeah I'm sure I won't bite."

"I meant me sleeping behind you."

"Oh," Sera closed her eyes and as casually as she could, "won't bother me. Plus it's chilly in here, good idea to keep each other from freezin' to death, yeah?" She paused, "wait... Unless it bothers you?" _Probably bec-_

"No, no," Lavellan hurried and snuck under the pelts, "not at all. Just wanted to make sure you were okay with me, first."

"Why wouldn't I be?" The unsteady inhale told her plenty, "look," she shifted on her back and watched Lavellan from the corner of her eye, "I know yer different from the Dalish. Yer okay, I like ya so don't worry 'bout it alright?"

Da'Ghi nodded hesitantly and then smiled in appreciation, "ma ser-thank you, it brings great relief to hear you say that."

"Huh? Why?"

The huntress propped herself up on one elbow and stared intensely in the razor-sharp slits, "because..." She let out a shaky breath and steeled herself for the havoc that was sure to happen, "I think I'm falling in love with you, ma vhenan." Her heart constricted painfully as Sera held on to her ribs and bellowed out in gleeful, rich laughter.

Soon, she calmed down and looked at Lavellan dead in the eye, "sorry luv, but yer not my type. Best move on, yeah? Only way we'll work is in your dreams." Da'Ghi had never been good with words nor was ever fazed by them, but never before has she felt pain worse than now. It was like shock therapy in her guts as her heart was ripped to pieces, one by one. She silently stood as the archer continued laughing and exited the tent, unsure of how to deal with these emotions she knew nothing of she did the only thing she did know. Run free. And never look back.


	4. Vir'revas

I'm on it my fellow guest I am! Though I believe you may become further infuriated at the lack of answers and the hail of confusing events I continue to attack you with ;P This will be a much shorter story compared to the others, I promise it will all be explained soon! Hopefully when I switch between Lavellan and Sera's thought perspectives it's made rather obvious, if it's hard to figure it out do let me know and I'll add that every time it's changed.

Elven Legend:

_Revas:_ Freedom

_Ma ghilana mir din'an:_ Guide me into death

_Mala suledin nadas: _Now you must endure

_Len'alas lath'din, harellan. Uth din'an: _[She is a] Dirty child nobody loves, trickster. Never ending eternal death

_Ar tu na'lin emma mi: _I will see your blood on my blade

_A__r lasa revas:_ [And] You will be free

_Dirthara-ma:_ May you learn (used as curse)

_Revasan:_ The place where freedom dwells

_Fenedhis:_ Common curse

_Halam sahlin_: This ends now

_Ma vhenan:_ My heart

_Ma'arlath: _My love

* * *

_Revas_, Lavellan's legs burned and ached immensely but this didn't deter her. In the distance, Horus squawked and soared circles above her head, she ignored his worried calls and plunged deeper into the forested area. _Why does my heart feel like it's going to burst?_ She slowed to catch her breath, her hand over her heart to sooth it's thundering erratic beats. Her hand flew to her mouth and she keeled over, a sudden wave of nausea swept over and she hurled.

Tears flowed freely, and she braced herself along the tree, leaning heavily into it and refusing to let her weak legs buckles beneath her, _why am I crying?_ She looked back sorrowfully,_ what is this feeling of loss? _Her heart squeezed painfully as she looked up at the trees, _m__a ghilana mir din'an_... The huntress stiffened, _what was with that thought?_ She shook her head and pushed herself off the tree, intense dread and anxiety welled up in her chest and she decided to keep walking. _Revas, why can't I get that word out of my head?_

"Mala suledin nadas."

Lavellan spun around, _who was that? Where did that come from?_ Her head snapped to and fro, her ears perked and she knelt down, holding her breath and listening intently for any movement. The air shifted to the left and she reacted instantly, silently stalking towards the target. She unsheathed the dagger hidden in her arm guard. Leaves rustled and soon the huntress lost her target, she could no longer sense them, _what the? How did they manage that?_

"I warned you. Len'alas lath'din, harellan. Uth din'an."

The huntress's temper flared, _are they talking about Sera?_ "You're wrong! Show yourself coward!" The mysterious speaker laughed lowly and Lavellan tilted her blade, reflecting the light of the sun to signal Horus. "Ar tu na'lin emma mi," she muttered. She stood and rose her left arm as the hawk swooped and perched on the arm guard, squawking to signal he could not find the intruder. Her stomach dropped, she forced the fear and dread to stay down, _this enemy is __extremely __dangerous if neither of us can pinpoint __his__ location..._

"Give her up, ar lasa revas."

_I will be free?_ "No, I would rather die."

Laughter echoed in the silence and Lavellan desperately tried to pinpoint the source of the sound, her palms clammy and beads of sweat traveled down her face. Her anxiety was mounting, something was most definitely off and she couldn't shake off the weird yet oddly familiar feeling.

"Closer to the truth then you know, lethallan. Dirthara-ma. I will come for you soon."

The mysterious presence disappeared completely and Da'Ghi sighed, sheathing her hidden blade and raking her hand through her hair. "What was that all about...?" Horus tilted his head and squawked, "you felt it too?" She shivered, _an overbearing chilling embrace,_ she touched her lips, "revasan... I don't understand any of this," with a resigned sigh she turned around, _I should get back to camp,_ she rose her arm and signalled for the hawk to leave her. _Try again,_ she nodded affirmatively, _I won't give up that easily. I've saved all of Thedas and I'm stumped by a single woman? No, I will try again, and keep trying until she becomes mine._

* * *

Lavellan stood outside Sera's tent, the nervous feeling skyrocketed and she fidgeted with her hands. _What do I do, or say?_ She stared above her at the night sky, _will she laugh? She already did,_ her stomach churned, _even though she feels the same. She will never admit it,_ clenching her fists she furiously shook her head, _what's the worse that can happen, that she denies it again? I must try!_ Determination renewed, she opened the flaps and walked inside to see Sera sitting cross-legged and bored looking.

"Was wonderin' when ya'd finally come in."

"You knew I was out there?"

"Well yeah, hard to miss. Ya reak," Sera noted the deflated shoulders and grinned, "didn't say it was a bad smell Inky."

"A-ah..." Lavellan nervously glanced around, "is it... Possible to talk about what happened before?"

"Wot, when ya ran outta here with your tail between yer legs?" She snickered, "suits ya, Doggy." _Difficult,_ the huntress glared at Sera, _why did I have to fall for someone so disrespectful?_ She clenched her teeth and the city elf laughed, "uh oh, she's maaaaaad!"

Lavellan's eyes flared, she tackled Sera and pinned her wrists above her head, inches away from her face and seething, "**Fenedhis, halam sahlin!**" She faltered when she saw the obvious fear in the archer's eyes, "I am tired of being ridiculed, I have done nothing to earn it! I am tired of chasing someone who will not admit what they truly feel," she lowered, their lips almost touching, "did you think I would not catch your lie, that I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Shut up! I hate you!" Sera glanced down then turned her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut. _Why do you still stay with me then? You were free to leave after everything was done! Killing stray demons could not have been the reason you've stayed._

"Tell me then," Da'Ghi leaned back, "did kissing me enter your mind?"

"Not a chance in hell!"

Lavellan smiled, "did you know? Your voice cracks and your breathing rhythm changes when you lie. Your eyes are always closed," her eyes and voice softened, "I do not understand why you deny what you feel."

"Not denyin' anything...!" The archer snapped her attention back and glared at Lavellan, her resolve to prove her wrong clear in her eyes. Da'Ghi sighed and leaned down, noting Sera's eyes slipping closed and tilting her head, _if I give you what you so clearly want, will you be angry and push me away?_ She hesitantly brushed her lips over Sera's, she tensed immediately before relaxing and returning the kiss. _Ma vhenan,_ she smiled in the kiss, _see what it's like when you are honest?_ Suddenly she felt tiny hands pushing her away at the shoulders, "this don't mean nothin' y'know, kissed lotsa pricks I don't like!"

"I know," Lavellan chuckled, "I love you."

Sera flushed immediately, "shut up! I still ha-" Da'Ghi kissed her tenderly and the archer instantly melted into it before shaking her head and pushing the huntress back, "oi! Don't interrupt people when they're talkin' ya daft-" Another kiss, this time she growled and pulled the Dalish to kiss back roughly. Lavellan couldn't help the overwhelming giddiness coursing through her, _ma ghilana mir din'an._

At that thought dread filled her again and she pulled back, confused. _What is wrong with me? Ma din'an?_ _I don't understand!_ She stared blankly at the archer who kept calling out her name, her eyes conveying clear panic and fear. _What is she saying?_ A headache formed as she tried to focus on Sera's lips to make out the words, white-noise rang in her ears and purple dots clouded her vision, _what's happening?_ As she succumbed to the darkness, the mysterious being's laugh echoed in her head.

"_Foolish girl, I warned you. Now that you've discovered the truth, I've come for you."_

* * *

Lavellan awoke to floating in pitch-black darkness, she couldn't see herself or feel movement. _What's going on?_ She tried to speak but found she had no mouth, no body, _what's happening?!_ Disjointed memories flashed before her but none of it made sense, _Sera, where's Sera?_ The archer appeared before her, they were back in Skyhold in Lavellan's quarters. Sera was drunk, giddy that the battle against Corypheus was over and was currently bouncing on her bed.

"Careful you don't fall off, da'assan," the huntress's voice was laced with affection and pride.

"Shut it! We gotta do som-_hic-_ethin' to celebrate Inky!" Her speech slurred and she stopped bouncing, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she hopped off the bed and sauntered towards Lavellan. She placed her hand on Da'Ghi's sternum, "got somethin' naughty in mind d'ya? Yer heart's beatin' real fast. There a reason for that, _Your Woooorship?_" She giggled as the huntress stiffened, "caught ya."

Lavellan smiled, "you may be disappointed to know that it's racing for an entirely different reason, ma vhenan."

"Still never-_hic_-told me what that means, y'know?"

_Should I confess?_ Da'Ghi's hands lowered and gently clasped Sera's, "may we go on the balcony?"

"Huh? Uh, sure." The archer stumbled along and didn't even notice the hands on her waist that stabilized her, she leaned heavily on the railing and erupted in a fit of giggles, "big heroes, us," she pointed to the sun set, "we did that..." Lavellan nodded and silently observed the drunken elf, _I want to tell her._ "Hey Inky," Sera chuckled, "I hate you!"

_What?_ The huntress's heart faltered and her grip on Sera's waist tensed, "I don't understand, why?"

"Coz-_hic_-I jus'do!" Sera turned around in Lavellan's hold and kissed her sloppily then parted, grinning, "hate ya lots." _Did I misinterpret her culture? Is this a city elf's way of confessing? _She was completely unprepared and caught off guard as the archer dove in, capturing her lips in a hungry, sloppy kiss. Sera slid her arms around Lavellan's neck and hopped up, wrapping her legs around her waist and laughing when the dalish stumbled forward, panicking and gripping the railing tightly. _What is she doing?!_

"Giddy up halla! Take us to bed, vi-_hic_tory sex!"

_Something feels wrong,_ Lavellan carried Sera off to the bed and gently lowered her down. She smiled and instead tucked the archer into the blankets, _but this is what happened..._ The archer fell fast asleep and Da'Ghi stared on, smiling. _Why do I feel off?_ Suddenly it was as if she was cast out of her own body, and stood instead as a spectre observer. Her canines glinted in the sunlight and she watched herself reach into her arm guard, pulling out the dagger. _No, no, no! Stop!_ Lavellan hovered over Sera with the dagger, lightly dragging the side across her cheek.

"Len'alas lath'din. Wake up, bitch."

_I'd never speak to her that way, stop! _The huntress deftly tied Sera's wrists to the bed post and she stirred awake, fear obvious in her eyes as she realized what was happening. The archer's mouth was covered by the fake Lavellan's palm as she screamed, her muffled curses instead delighted the huntress and spurred her on. _Get your hands off of her!_ She had no body, no voice, she couldn't stop the imposter. Lavellan cut the archer's tunic straight down the middle and grinned sadistically, "always playing with me whore, didn't think I'd do anything did you? Dead wrong," she dragged the blunt end of the dagger around Sera's breasts, "hmm now that I've got you leashed, what should I do? Make you my pet?"

The archer stayed silent, glaring intensely at Da'Ghi. "Always teasing... Perhaps I should give you what you want?" She slid the dagger and hovered it to the junction between her thighs, "what do you think, **ma vhenan**?" _If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you, monster!_ "If you don't tell me what you want, I'll simply," she pressed the tip of the dagger in and revelled in the archer's pained whimpers, "fuck you this way. That's what you want, isn't it?" _Stop!_ "What's wrong, can't talk?"

The dagger cut into the tights and was pressed in further, Lavellan chuckled darkly, "just remember that you brought this upon yourself," _I'd never do this to her!_ "You deserve this bitch, for toying with me, for insulting my culture. Can't you see I've changed every bit of who I am to please you? Appease you?" Sera's agonizing wails were muffled by her palm, _please, stop! She's doesn't deserve any of this, she's done nothing wrong! _"I sacrificed **everything** and gave my life for you," she replaced her hand with a bruising kiss, revelling as the archer repulsed against her and tried to push her away. _Somebody please save her from me!_ "It's time to pay back what's owed." Lavellan shut her eyes and covered her ears as the dagger plunged in.

* * *

Sera looked around the tavern, _where's Doggy?_ _Didn't she say she'd take the day off today?_ She asked around and found nobody has seen the dalish today, _can't say that's strange since she's so damn anti-social. Guess that means she's stayed in her room or kissin' dirt somewhere,_ she made way for the inquisitor's quarters, _ever since we shoved it to Coryphy-spit she's gotten weirder, though. _She climbed the stairs and without warning bust into Lavellan's quarters, noisily stomping up the stairs and announcing herself. _What the?_

The dalish was at her table, head down and resting on her arms. Sera walked up to her and poked her then bent down to take a better look at her face, _this daft tit..._ She sighed, "oi, wake up Doggy. If yer gon' overwork yourself at least sleep somewhere comfy." She pulled the dalish back by her shoulders and shuffled the chair out, kneeling down and carefully hooking her arms under Lavellan's knees and arm pits. Lifting her up, she carried her to the bed and tucked her in, _idiot..._ Her eyes lingered on the huntress's sleeping form, _y'know, you look better in yer usual elfy stuff than this fancy pyjama shite. _Taking a closer look she noticed Lavellan had been sweating profusely and her eyebrows knitted together, _she having a nightmare?_ She shook her by the shoulders, "hey, wake up."

Nothing, absolutely no response. She shook harder, "wake up ya daft tit, yer havin' a bad dream," the huntress groaned and mumbled incoherently, _elven shite again huh?_ She sighed and made way for the bathroom, filling up a bucket of cold water and heading back to the dalish elf. Without thinking she spilled the contents on Lavellan and grinned when she instantly sat up, yelping at the shocking temperature. "Finally! Took ya long enough!"

The huntress blinked once, twice, then pushed the drenched matted hair out of her face and stared at Sera, mouth open. _The heck's this tit starin' for? _Sera tossed the bucket to the side, "do I got somethin' on my f-" She stiffened as she felt lean arms envelop her in a crushing hug, "oi, yer soaked! Off!" Heat pooled between her thighs when she felt Lavellan bury her face in the crook of her neck, _fuck she feels good, fuck this stupid friendship bullshit. Wait, what's with this salty smell?_ She glanced down at the corner of her eye, and sighed, _can't ever tell what's wrong with how quiet you are, weirdo..._ Reluctantly she wrapped her arms around the dalish elf and whispered softly, "why are you cryin'?"

Da'Ghi merely squeezed tighter and hiccuped, struggling to get her heart beat and breathing under control. She shook her head, _don't wanna talk huh?_ They stood there for a while and finally Sera's impatience got the best of her, she couldn't stand the smell of the tears and the sniffles, "let's get some fresh air. You like that kinda shite yeah?" She felt a nod, "c'mon then, bring yer arrows I know a good spot to shoot. It'll help ya feel better." Her heart sank when she saw Lavellan gather her things, _it ain't like you to be this damn down, Inky. Yer always smiling and nice no matter what shit throws at you..._

* * *

Synchronized, they pull their bow strings back and take aim at the hay stack, Sera attempted to wait patiently for Lavellan's explanation. She didn't last 30 seconds, "look, did ya have a nightmare or somethin'? Scary shite ain't real yeah? You're alive and fine right now." She released her arrow and revelled in the twang of the string, the high-pitch squeal as the arrow traveled and embed itself in the stack.

"I know," Lavellan pinched harder and retracted her shoulder blades until they nearly touched together as she nocked the arrow all the way back to her ear. She sighed, "it's... Difficult to explain." She held her breath and slackened her fingers, her muscles reacted instantly to the recoil and remained still as she released the arrow.

"What's hard 'bout it? Dream's a dream, you ain't the only one who has 'em. Had a weird dream myself last night. 'Bout us dying, almost anyway." _And you friggin' pouncing on me too, that was fuckin' sexy..._ Sera thought she saw something from the corner of her eye but when she looked, nothing was there, _musta been my imagination. Nobody else knows 'bout this spot anyways and I been jumpin' at shadows for days now._ She glanced back at Lavellan, _why's she so tense?_ "What's wrong? Have the same dream?"

"It's... Well yes and no. That's why it's difficult to explain, it's jumbled and doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, well whatever happens we've always got each others' backs yeah?" She grinned at the huntress's incredulous look, "why ya lookin' at me like I got an arse for a face? Don't answer that."

Lavellan chuckled and smiled warmly, _there it is, love that look,_ "thank you, Sera. That means more to me than you realize, you're a good friend to me." _Don't wanna be __just __a friend __anymore__. Wanna be more, __mean more__._ The huntress nocked another arrow back and released, "I have a question for you."

"Sure, shoot," Sera pulled the string back and tilted her head, concentrating as her eyes narrowed on to her target.

"Why are you still here? With me? All that's left now is politics and sealing remaining rifts, I can't imagine-"

The archer let go of her arrow and looked at Lavellan, "look, it's always fun where you are. Always got a baddie to put an arrow in, good food and drink in my belly, and you're pretty to look at."

Da'Ghi looked at her strangely, "you're staying just because of those reasons?"

"Yeah," she shrugged then unstrapped her quiver and lowered her weapons on the ground, sitting and sprawling her limbs out as she looked at the sky, "more than enough if ya ask me." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and mentally grinned, _plus I'm waitin' for you to pounce me like that dream._ When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Lavellan staring at her upside down with her elbows on each side of her head, _what the fuck? I didn't even hear her move or lay down like that._

"Are those your only reasons?" _What's with that look?_

"Yep."

"Which one is the strongest?"

"What, reason?" _Pretty to look at,_ "the arrows," _bet you'd never lay with a 'city elf' though..._

"And your target?"

_You_, "the baddies. Demons, or whatever."

"I see," Lavellan smiled and stood back up, walking over and retrieving her bow. "Thank you for cheering me up. I appreciate what you do for me."

"Huh? Yeah no problem," disappointment welled up in her chest, "any time. Don't tell nobody 'bout this spot though, yeah?"

"Of course. It'll be our little secret."

_My secret's you._ Heat stirred within Sera and she stood up, _enough waiting, enough secrets,_ she stomped, determined to finally get what she wants. Lavellan glanced at her confused and curious, _screw this elfy shite, she's not like that anyways,_ Sera yanked on the huntress's wrist and pulled her in for a kiss. When they parted for breaths, the archer grabbed Lavellan's bow and tossed it to the side, shoving her back and pressing her into the tree. She grinned, "like me too, d'ya? Didn't think you dalish tits like us city elves." Lavellan remained silent but the look in her eyes spoke volumes of how she felt, Sera leaned in and kissed her hungrily, _finally, fucking finally. After all this time, all this waiting..._

Lavellan laughed in the kiss and Sera parted, confused, "what's so funny?"

"Revasan, I understand it now," _what is she talkin' about?_ "You are my place of freedom," Da'Ghi leaned in and kissed the confused archer tenderly, "no matter what happens from here on out, I will always be with you, by your side. 'Til death do us part, I will always find you ma'arlath."

Sera reeled back, _what the fuck? __Why does this feel so familiar? _She shrugged, "not sure where the hell half that shite came from, but alright. Marlath you too." Lavellan smiled affectionately at her and though she grinned, Sera couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that something was wrong in the huntress's speech. _S'long as we got each other it's all good, innit?_


	5. Vir'vhenan'ara

And so this chapter marks the end of this mind-fuck of a story. It is far too fun to be sinister and mess around like this... Don't kill me at the end, please :P Hope ya enjoy!

Elven Legend:

_Vir'vhenan'ara: _The path to heart's desire

_Aneth ara:_ Greeting, literally "my safe place"

_Revas:_ Freedom

_Din'an:_ Death

_Ma ghilana mir din'an: _Guide me into death

_Harellan, Uth din'an: _Trickster, never ending eternal death

_Uthenara: _Eternal waking dream

_Dirthara-ma: _May you learn

_Ir abelas: _I'm sorry

_Mala suledin nadas: _Now you must endure

_Ar lasa revas: _[And] You will be free

_Ma nuvenin, ma'arlath:_ As you wish, my love

* * *

Noisy steps and snapping twigs indicated a rather irritated Sera was stomping towards her. _No matter what you always find me, I can't be by myself anywhere, can I? _Lavellan glanced up from her cross-legged position and tiredly mumbled "aneth ara," before looking back down, slinking back into meditation.

"The heck ya doin'?"

"..." The words didn't even register in the huntress's mind. _I must figure this out... Think, what is the first animal coming to mind?_

"Oi, answer me!"

"..." A faint and blurred outline of wings and a beak danced around in Lavellan's mind, _I still don't understand this. Bird? Revas? Din'an?_ Horus squawked in the distance and her mind was slowly pulled back to reality. _Perhaps the bird is because of Horus calling in the background, I must try again in complete silence._

"Are ya listenin'? I'm bored. Kiss your bow good night and les go have some fun already." _Ah, right, I was so absorbed in finding answers I forgot she's found me here._

The huntress peered at Sera from under her hood, "why would I kiss my bow?"

"S'what you Dalish do, innit?"

"News to me," Lavellan stood up and stretched, arching her back and lifting her arms in the drew the strings of her hooded cloak tighter and strapped the quiver and bow on, "what did you need?"

"To have fun! Nobody's around but you, all them daft tits are hiding like you," The archer clasped her hand around Da'Ghi's wrist and started pulling her, "let's do somethin'!"

"Like what?"

Sera stopped and looked at the huntress incredulously, "pranks, shooting... Frigging. Take your pick."

"Only those three options?" Lavellan hummed thoughtfully, "shooting."

The archer grinned, "knew you'd pick that. Alright let's go then!"

Making the trek across the Skyhold courtyard Lavellan's mind wandered, _she's right, nobody's here. I guess they're all sleeping,_ her eyes trailed up the archer's back and she smiled, _you're always the one who finds me, guides me. _"How did you find me, Sera?"

"Huh?" Sera slowed down to a stop and turned around, looking confused, "actually, I dunno. I can't remember walking around searching for you, weird right? But I just woke up so-"

"You were sleep-walking again? Creators," Lavellan chuckled, "I hope it won't turn into last time where you somehow stashed bees in the training dummies in your sleep." Sera grinned and started walking towards their secret spot with the huntress following quietly behind. She couldn't help but smile, _finding me in her sleep, that's so like her. Just like when she sleep-walked all the way to my room._

When they made it to their spot Lavellan adjusted the strap to her quiver so that it hung low on her hip, she pulled one arrow out and pulled the string back, her shoulders tensing under the strain. "Are you interested in hearing a story, ma vhenan?"

"Depends, is it an elfy story?"

The huntress chuckled, "yes, much to your disappointment. I know you care little for my culture but-"

"Alright go on," Sera muttered lowly under her breath, "better than tryin' to read the books..." Da'Ghi stared at her, _she's tried to study __elvhen__ history?_ Her heart warmed and she lowered the bow, smiling at the archer. "What's with that stupid," Sera nocked an arrow and glanced at the huntress from the corner of her eye, "smile on your face Inky?"

"Your effort to understand my culture. It's unexpected," _she's been doing that a lot lately, surprising me every time. _"And a pleasant surprise." Sera merely grunted and released the arrow, the corners of her lips curling in a smirk. "Is there something particular you'd like to hear or learn, then?"

"Hmm," Sera looked up at the empty pitch-black sky, "remember lookin' at the pictures in the book and saw a wolf. Looked like one I had in a dream, once," she looked at the huntress and noticed she was tense, "oh, bad story?"

"Well... The one you saw was probably Fen'Harel, he's... Not exactly a good god." _This does not bode well, why would Sera dream of him?_

"So elfy elves **are** arseholes!"

The huntress chuckled, "I guess I can't really deny that," her stomach churned unpleasantly, "Fen'Harel is known as the Dread Wolf, the lord of tricksters, roamer of the beyond and bringer of nightmares." The nightmare of the imposter Lavellan hovering over Sera with the dagger flashed within her mind, she shook her head and promptly shoved the fear down.

"Holy shite that's alotta titles," Sera tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at her target, she jumped when she noticed something moving in the shadows and shot her arrow there.

"Creators, Sera! What was that for?!" The huntress went to where she shot and pulled the arrow from the ground, "there was nothing there." _I didn't feel a presence, there's no way she'd sense something without me noticing first._

"But I could've sworn..." Sera sighed, "sorry, like I said, been jumpin' at shadows for days. Anyways, so big bad wolf comes to eat ya?"

"You're not far off, legend says he roams in the fade to feast on the souls of the dead especially if Falon'Din has not come to guide you."

"Fala-who?"

"Falon'Din, the guide of the dead." The outline in her mind fleshed out, _owl? That's what my meditation showed me then...? Falon'Din's animal, but why?_

"Well that's fucked," the archer lowered her bow and sat cross-legged on the ground, more interested in listening than shooting.

"This is where our saying 'may the Dread Wolf never hear your steps' comes in. We worship him but in a more wary manner and not like the other Creators," _din'an._ _Falon'din,_ the huntress couldn't shake off the overwhelming feeling that something was amiss. _Ma ghilana mir din'an..._ Her fingers touched her lips as she mumbled lowly, "harellan, uth din'an... Is thi-" Disjointed images of Lavellan on top and kissing Sera in the tent entered her mind, _what? When did this happen? We kissed yesterday,_ she looked at the archer who looked at her, confused. _Uthenara?_ _No, that makes no sense!_

"What are you on about? I don't get none of the rubbish you're sayin' Doggy," Sera stood and walked towards her, "you look pale as a nug's arse, the fuck's wrong?"

"_Closer to the truth then you know, lethallan. Dirthara-ma. I will come for you soon."_

Dread and realization filled Lavellan and she pushed Sera back, stepping away from her, _this is a trick, this is all a trick._ Without thinking her instincts dictated to chant the words she had no control of, "o Falon'Din, Lethanavir, friend to the dead, guide my feet, calm my soul, lead me to my rest." _What is going on?_ The overbearing chilling embrace swept her and she heard Horus squawk in the distance, she rose her left arm and he swooped down to perch on the guard. She felt dizzy and light-headed, Sera had begun to blur before her. _No, don't go!_ The world spun around her and she dropped to the ground, clutching her head as intense pain hammered repeatedly, making it difficult to concentrate.

When she looked up, Solas knelt before her, a concerned look on his face. "W-where's Sera?" Her throat was parched, the pain still thundered in her head and burned every inch of her body. It occurred to her that the hedge mage before her was also covered in injuries that seemed to be haphazardly treated by emergency healing, _what is going on?_

Solas hesitantly glanced away then back at her, sadness etched in his eyes, "Ir abelas, lethallan..." _What? Why is he sorry?_ "I couldn't..."

Dread filled her, _no, no, this is a trick, this is all a trick! Everything has been a lie, I can't trust anything that I see! _Her eyes followed to where he looked and she saw Sera lying on the battle-field, battered and motionless, "no, she wouldn't, she can't!" Tears rolled freely from her eyes as Solas whispered in her ears, a firm embrace holding her where she is, _this is a nightmare..._

"Mala suledin nadas."

"Shut up!" _This isn't real!_

"Give her up, ar lasa revas... She is dead."

"You're wrong!" Lavellan pushed Solas away and rushed towards the downed archer, cradling her in her arms. "Please I'll do **anything**, wake up, Sera! This is no time for pranks," the huntress shook the archer and her head merely lulled back, eyes open and hollow. _This isn't real, this can't be real,_ squawks and howls broke the silence and Da'Ghi looked up, shocked to see Horus and Ophois sitting in front of her. _Horus, Falon'din, Ophois, Fen'Harel... _She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and she hesitantly glanced back to see a wolfish grin on Solas's face.

"And so are you."

* * *

Sera walked around Skyhold, _where the fuck is everybody?_ She scratched the back of her head, _I'm fuckin' bored... Where's Doggy?_ When she asked around the soldiers just looked at her strangely and shook their heads, walking away, _the fuck? Rude __deadbeats__..._ She shrugged and walked to the secluded spot where they shot yesterday, grinning when the memory of her pushing Lavellan against the tree and kissing replayed before her. _Gotta do that again,_ she snickered and mumbled lowly, "marlath you too..."

"_What's that mean, anyways?"_

"_Ma'arlath? My love."_

"_Oh... And that other one you always say?"_

"_Ma vhenan? My heart."_

_Sera flushed, "for an anti-social you sure are a smooth talker." _

_The huntress laughed and smiled warmly, "I'm glad you think so, ma vhenan."_

"_We'll..." Sera hesitantly glanced down and averted her gaze away from Lavellan, "we'll always be together, yeah?"_

"_Do I have a choice?"_

_Sera punched her shoulder playfully, "har-dee-haw, hate you too."_

"_Is that your way of admitting you love me?"_

"_In your dreams, maybe," Sera grinned as Da'Ghi leaned in and tenderly kissed her._

"_We'll always be together, Sera... No matter what happens, I promise I'll always find you."_

"_Or I'll find you. And if ya die, I'll find you to kill you!"_

_Lavellan chuckled, "that makes no sense. You wouldn't find me just to kiss me?"_

_Sera grinned, "yeah, I guess that too. 'Bout damn time we did too... Know how long I've been waiting?"_

"_An eternity?"_

_The archer paused, her stomach twisted at the realization and familiar feeling, "yeah. An eternity. Arsebiscuit." She wove her fingers through Lavellan's hair and pulled her in for a kiss._

Sera clasped her hands behind her and spun around, speaking out loud to nobody in particular, "how long are you going to make me wait? I'm bored, Doggy. Figure it out already..." Snapping twigs echoed nearby and the archer whistled, "alright c'mon, lets get this over with."

Ophois trotted out happily towards her and rolled on his back, kicking his legs in the air as Sera knelt down and gave him a belly rub, "you've been a real mind fuck lately. Here, then not here, then here and not here. Just tell me up front what the fuck's happening next time. This shite makes my head hurt, all I want is kissing and frigging."

A familiar low chuckle sounded out, "her soul was troubled and lost, she needed to find you on her own."

"Ugh, don't care. Did she figure it out?"

"She's on that path now, yes. You're taking the news surprisingly well yourself."

"Don't gotta choice do I? Knew I'd be elfy elf kissin' dirt someday."

"It's shocking you figured it out as well."

"Oi, callin' me stupid?" The wolf whined when Sera stopped rubbing and she glared in the direction of the voice. "Wasn't hard when ya gave me all those weird fuckin' dreams that seemed too good to be true."

"That was the test. To see if you two would still find each other."

"And if we didn't?"

"You'd both be stuck in the beyond until your souls would be broken and devoured."

"Real charmer, ain't ya Baldy?" She looked at the wolf, "so which one's Fen'whatever, this pretty one here or your ugly arse-face?" Solas stepped out and laughed, "you huh? Shoulda figured, all of us died on that bloody field 'cept you."

"Jealous, Sera?"

"Of what, the whole god rubbish? Nah," she grinned when Lavellan hesitantly stepped out from behind Solas, "I got the best thing in the world right here. And I get to have it forever." With an apologetic smile directed at the huntress, Solas and Ophois parted and walked away. Sera strode up to Lavellan, "'bout time ya figured it out, been waiting ages," she cupped the huntress's chin and kissed her tenderly, "why d'ya look so sad, luv?"

"Because I faile-"

Sera hushed her with her fingers and grinned, "none of that shite matters now. You promised yeah? That you'd find me, and ya did. That ain't bloody failure, that's a fuckin' miracle if ya ask me. Baldy really fucked with us this time, arsehole."

Lavellan smiled as she looked up, _there we go, that's the look I've been waiting for,_ "to think that he was Fen'Harel. I'm surprised he didn't just..."

"Gobble us up?"

"Yeah..."

"Guess he ain't so bad, huh?" Sera took Lavellan's hand, "anyways, you're stuck with me for an eternity now, how's that feel?"

Da'Ghi laughed, "pretty damn good."

"Bet you'll change yer mind," Sera smirked, "what the fuck are we gonna do for that long?"

The huntress grinned wolfishly and a predatory glint flashed in her eyes, _fuck, __looks like dreams come true__... _"A mystery you'll get to find out soon, yes?" Lavellan hooked her arms under Sera then lifted her up and started heading back to her quarters.

"Oi! Where ya takin' me?!"

"Did you already forget your condition?"

"What? Condition...?"

"'Mate' you every day. Going to fuck you for life."

_What the fuck?! That part wasn't a dream?!_ Sera grinned, "you've captured my heart, _Your Worship_. You a secret god too?"

"You've caught me," _what?! Seriously?!_ Lavellan smirked at the obvious confusion in the archer's eyes, "I'm Cupid."

Sera rolled her eyes and groaned, "ugh, just shut up and frig me already."

"Ma nuvenin, ma'arlath."

* * *

Me: Soooo...

_Reader: __Explain this before I punch you for this story. And the lack of a smutty ending._

_Okay what? Lavellan and Sera are seriously dead? Quit messing with us!_

Yes, this isn't the fade or demon tricks, the beginning of the story is the last battle before the two died.

_Well that's fucking morbid. Why the hell did you kill them? This is like one of those heart breaking tragedies isn't it?_

Well, yes, but I wanted to entertain this cheesy, corny, romantic notion that these two are soul mates and after a series of trials and floating around, they would one day find each other. I didn't mean to make it morbid, but rather to screw around until you got slapped with this wild idea.

_This was really short. And no smut. What gives?_

Honestly, I'm terrible at keeping secrets, this 'mystery' wasn't going to last much longer. And they're all romantic and stuff, not smutty. Yet. They've got an eternity for that now ;P

_So what happens to Thedas now that the Inquisitor is dead?_

Well, Corypheus is dead, the breach is sealed. Veil tears can be closed in more than one way. I'm hoping Thedas will be relatively okay. If not then I guess riots, havoc, and mayhem will ensue? The main and most important point here is: Sera and Lavellan are now happy and get to have sex forever. That's all that matters, right? Who cares about Thedas :P

_Why did they not care Solas is Fen'Harel?! What the hell Lavellan!_

She's busy being happy that she's back with Sera!

_And Sera didn't give a fuck either._

She will soon. Get it ;D...?

_You're terrible. I hate you._

I know. Hope you enjoyed this small story nonetheless :)


End file.
